My BFF
by Im-Not-Good-Im-Better
Summary: Zach and Cammie are best friends. . . And yeah. . . Sorry, I don't know how to descibe this.
1. Cammie 1

**Yay! Another story for me to ignore for weeks at a time! Jkay. I'm trying the best I can, but for most of my stories I don't know how to continue them. . . Sorry.**

* * *

><p>'<em>I'm changing lanes, and talking on the phone<br>and drivin' way to fast and the interstates jammed with  
>Gunners like me afraid of coming in last<br>But somewhere in the race we run  
>We're coming undone<em>

_Days go by_  
><em>I can feel 'em flying<em>  
><em>Like a hand out the window in the wind the cars go by<em>  
><em>It's all we've been given<em>  
><em>So you better start livin' right now<em>  
><em>'Cause days go by<em>

_Out on the roof just the other night_  
><em>I watched the world flash by<em>  
><em>Headlights, taillights running through a river of neon signs<em>  
><em>But somewhere in the rush I felt<em>  
><em>We're losing ourselves<em>

_And days go by_  
><em>I can feel 'em flying<em>  
><em>Like a hand out the window in the wind the cars go by-'<em>

_I_ feel a headphone being tugged from my ear. I look to see Zach putting my headphone in his left ear and moved from my comfortable spot of leaning on his locker.

"When are you not listening to Keith Urban **(a/n You guys know I love Keith Urban, right?)**?" Zach said, trying not to laugh too hard while putting some books in his locker.

I playfully pushed him, laughing. "You're just jealous because he's hot, he can sing, and he's hot," I said.

"Are you saying that I'm _not _hot? That hurts. Right here," Zach pointed to his heart while I rolled my eyes.

"Just hurry up, and let's get out of here! Don't you know what today is?" I asked, worried he forgot_._

"I know what today is!" he said, smirking. I raised an eyebrow. "It's the last day of school." I gave him a look. "I'm kidding! It's your birthday. Happy Birthday, Cam!" Zach pulled me into a hug and slammed his locker. His arm was around my shoulder as we walked down the hall to the front doors. The song switched over to _Only You Can Love Me This Way_ (Keith Urban ;)).

"So what are the plans?" Zach asked me as we got out the doors.

"Well, I'm sure my mom is giving me my annual 'surprise' party, so I was thinking we get that over and done with. Then you and me can have a movie marathon _if_ I don't get any better offers. Which, I think we both know that I will." I smiled brightly at the face he made at this.

"Am I always the last resort, Gallagher Girl?" I switched schools from Gallagher six years ago, and ever since then he's called me that.

"Yup," I said, popping the 'p.' I plucked my headphone from his ear, and I started to walk away. Suddenly, he grabbed my waist from behind. My feet were lifted from the ground.

"Where do you think you're going, Morgan?" he taunted.

"Home, Goode! Now put me down!"

"Well, as you already know, a party is being set up. And I have the job as the distraction." I could tell Zach was smirking. "So _we _are going to the ice cream stand." I'm grateful the ice cream place is nearby, because he certainly did _not_ put me down. Well, he did on top of a picnic table next to the stand.

Patiently, I sat on the table, waiting. After a few minutes, he came back with a chocolate ice cream cone. "Thank you," I said, taking it from him and licking the side. Zach grabbed my wrist, raised it to his mouth and took a lick from the cone. We laughed and then started to walk to my house, slowly, so we could talk.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now, but I'll update tomorrow most likely.<strong>


	2. Zach 1

Cammie's leaning on my locker again. She used to wait at my locker every day after school. Since she got her "perfect" boyfriend, she's been busy. I haven't seen much of her this last semester. Her eyes are close; she's in her own world, listening to music.

I lean against the wall, studying my best-friend-slash-crush-since-we-were-fourteen. Her head was bobbing up and down to a beat only she can hear, making her dirty blonde hair sway. I couldn't see her electric blue eyes, but I know they're there.

Walking to my locker, I took out her headphone and planted it in my ear. _Days Go By_ blasted through my ear._  
><em> 

'_We think about tomorrow then it slips away  
>Oh, yes it does<br>We talk about forever but we've only got today_

_And the days go by  
>I can feel 'em flying<br>Like a hand out the window  
>When the cars go by<em>

_It's all we've been given  
>So you better start livin'<br>You better start livin'  
>Better start livin' right now-'<em>

Cammie moved from in front of my locker. Trying not to laugh, I started to put books in my locker. "When are you not listening to Keith Urban?" I asked.

She pushed my shoulder lightly, saying, "You're just jealous because he's hot, he can sing, and he's _hot_."

"Are you saying that I'm _not_ hot? That hurts. Right here." I pointed to my heart with false pain.

All she did was roll her eyes beautifully. "Just hurry up, and let's get out of here! Don't you know what today is?" I can't believe she doubts me! I only forgot once since we became friends six years ago!

Smirking at her, I teased, "I know what today is," pause, "It's the last day of school." Then she gave me this look. A look that screamed, 'Best friend status hanging by a thread!' "Kidding! It's your birthday!" I shut my locker and brought my best friend (who I've missed A LOT) into a hug. "Happy birthday, Cam." My arm found its way around her shoulder (something I've _never_ done) as her iPod switched to _Only You Can Love Me This Way_.

'_Well, I know there's a reason  
>And I know there's a rhyme<br>We were meant to be together  
>And that's why<em>

_We can roll with the punches  
>We can stroll hand in hand<br>And when I say it's forever  
>You understand<em>

_That you're always in my heart  
>You're always on my mind<br>But when it all becomes too much  
>You're never far behind<em>

_And there's no one  
>That comes close to you<br>Could ever take your place  
>'Cause only you can love me this way<em>

_I could have turned a different corner  
>I could have gone another place<br>Then I'd of never had this feeling  
>That I feel today, yeah<em>

_And you're always in my heart  
>Always on my mind<br>When it all becomes too much  
>You're never far behind<em>

_And there's no one  
>That comes close to you<br>Could ever take your place  
>'Cause only you can love me this way<br>Ooh_

_. . ._

_Only you can love me this way.'_

As we got out of the school doors, the sun warmed our skin. "So what are the plans?" I asked.

"Well, I'm sure my mom is giving me my annual 'surprise' party, so I was thinking we get that over and done with. Then you and me can have a movie marathon _if_ I don't get any better offers. Which, I think we both know that I will." My face must've shown my pain and confusion, because she smiled her perfect smile.

"Am I always the last resort, Gallagher Girl?" I whined.

"Yup," she said, popping the 'p.' She took her headphone from my ear and started to walk away. I grabbed her from the waist and lifted her light body off the ground.

"Where do you think you're going, Morgan?" I asked.

"Home, Goode! Now put me down!"

"Well, as you already know, a party is being set up. And I have the job as the distraction," I said, smirking. "So _we _are going to the ice cream stand." I carried her to the nearby ice cream stand, set her on the table, and went to get ice cream. When I came back, she took the cone from my hand. She took a lick from it, so I pulled her hand towards my mouth and licked it myself. We laughed; I love her laugh. That's what I've missed the most, making her laugh. Heading to her house, I couldn't help wondering how much of Cammie I'll see this summer.


	3. Zach 2

"So how was my beautiful best friend's day?" I asked. She was beautiful, her only flaw was not recognizing it herself.

"Awesome! How was my not hot best friend's day?" she teased.

"I don't know about him, but my day sucked," I joked right back.

"Aw, why?"

"I couldn't see you all day." I smirked, pretending I didn't _really_ feel that way. If you barely saw your best friend outside of school, wouldn't you be bummed if you didn't have any classes with her? I see her at lunch. From across the room. She's always with Josh. Does he not have anyone else to hang out with?

"Shut up," she said laughing and pushing the ice cream cone into my face.

"Hey now!" I took the ice cream off my face and onto hers.

"Whoa! No need to get hostile!" We laughed and went to my house to wash up.

I went inside Cammie's house to see if they were all ready. Of course, they weren't. Everyone was just about to hide when Cammie came through the door.

I found my way through the guests to her. "I thought I told you to wait outside."

"I got bored. Anybody going to say happy birthday?" she asked everybody.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CAMMIE!"

I left just as Liz, Bex and Macey were giving her a death hug. I found myself talking to Grant. I don't usually talk to him, but I wasn't really listening. My thoughts were on Cammie, as were my eyes. She was talking to Josh.

Josh.

I don't even see why she dates him, but she's my best friend and I want her to be happy. Right?

I kind of wish I knew what they were talking about, because they hugged. I guess hanging with Cam after the party is out of the question.

Cue the kiss.

Cammie glanced in my direction, and I fixed my sight on Grant before she noticed I've been staring at her for the past five minutes.

"Dude, are you okay?" Grant asked.

"What? I'm fine," I answered as if I've been listening to him.

"You've been staring at Cammie this whole time," he accused.

"No, I haven't."

"Then what was I talking about." Damn. Wait- I know the answer.

"I don't give a shit. I'm going to get I drink." I started to leave, but stopped when he said his next sentence.

"You like her, don't you?"

"You're crazy. I do not."

"Denial," he sang.

"If you don't shut up, I'll put you in de Nile, in Egypt."

He put his hands up in surrender. "I'm just helping you sort your feelings."

"You're just being a girl," I said walking away.

The party ended, and I was almost out the door when Cammie pulled me back in.

"Where do you think you're going, Goode?" she asked.

"Home." If I wasn't talking to her, irritation would've covered my tone. But I can never talk to her that way. We've never fought, or sincerely mean to each other. Ever.

"It's hard to have a movie marathon with someone who's not here, isn't?" My eyes brightened.

"I guess so," I said, and smirked as I said it.

She smiled and said, "Good, now go sit over there." I slowly walked over to it. Wasn't she doing something with Josh?

Speak of the bastard, he hugged Cam, and we locked eyes for the briefest second. He said something to Cammie. Jealousy flicked in his eyes. Just a little, but I couldn't help but smirk at the thought of Cammie's "oh-so-perfect" boyfriend being jealous of me. I think I figured something out.

"You ready?" I asked, after everyone left.

"Yup," she answered. We headed down to the basement. I had one thought on my mind:

_Cammie blew off her boyfriend to hang out with me._


	4. Cammie 2

**I was planning on updating at 4:30, but I had History Club, I had to write a speech, and I had to fill in a U.S. Map.**

**Here is the promised chapter!**

"So how was my beautiful best friend's day?" Zach asked.

"Awesome! How was my not hot best friend's day?" I teased.

"I don't know about him, but my day sucked."

"Aw, why?"

"I couldn't see you all day," he smirked as he said this.

"Shut up," I said laughing and pushing the ice cream cone to his face.

"Hey now!" Zach wiped the ice cream off of his face and onto mine.

"Whoa! No need to get hostile!" We laughed and got cleaned up at his house, before heading over to mine.

I waited outside my door while Zach went in to see if everyone was ready. Two more minutes until I can come in. Waiting. . . Waiting. . . And I'm tired of this.

Bursting through the door (like I do _every_ year), I walked in to see all my friends just about to get into their hiding spots. Zach pushed his way through everyone to me. "I thought I told you to wait outside," he whispered.

"I got bored," I said. He shook his head, and I turned to everybody. "Anybody going to say happy birthday?"

They all yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CAMMIE!" My three best (after Zach, of course) friends ran up to me and almost squeezed me to death. Well, they would have if I didn't choke out, "I'd . . . like to . . . live . . . to be . . . a day . . . older . . . than _sixteen!_" They released me and I took a deep breath. That apparently was hilarious, because Bex, Liz, and Macey cracked up. I slipped away from them; they made me feel bad (just kidding. They were annoying me).

I was walking to the snack table when a pair of hands covered my eyes. Only one person does this to me, so I learned to stop flipping him over. "Josh, what are you doing?" I mused.

He turned me around smiled at me. "Can't I say happy birthday to my girlfriend?"

"Well . . ." I pretended to think about it, "I _guess_ you could. If you _really_ have to." I smiled as he pulled me by the waist to hug him. My arms were around his neck. He held me close for a few seconds then relaxed his hold. Stepping back, he looked in my eyes as I did to his. They were brown **(right? Please tell me if they're not)**, and I could see love in them.

"Happy Birthday, Cam." He kissed me softly before continuing. "I was thinking that we could go out tonight? After the party, maybe?" Josh looked at me with his shy smile. I turned a little and saw Zach. He was already looking at me, but when we locked eyes, he put his attention to whatever Grant was saying.

"Sorry," I said looking back at Josh, "I kind of have other plans." I gave him an apologetic look, and he nodded before giving me another hug and going to go see some of his friends (friends that just happened to show up. I don't like them, but whatever).

The party ended all too soon. It had to end sometime. When Zach was halfway out the door, I pulled him aside. "Where do you think you're going, Goode?" I mocked.

"Home," he simply answered.

"It's hard to have a movie marathon with someone who's not here, isn't?" His eyes lit up.

"I guess so."

I smiled and said, "Good, now go sit over there." I pointed to a chair across the nearly empty room. He walked over to it slowly.

Josh was about to leave, so he hugged me and glanced around the room. "Why is Zach still here?" he asked.

"Oh, me and him are having a movie marathon. That ok?" Something flickered in his eyes, but I couldn't place it fast enough before he sent me a small smile.

"That's fine. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ok." I pecked his cheek and everyone was out the door.

"You ready?" Zach asked.

"Yup," I answered. And we both headed to the basement.

**It's also not I long as I wanted. . .**


	5. Cammie 3

Almost immediately after the movie, I passed out on top of Zach. My dream was one of my strangest:

_I was with Liz, Bex and Macey. Talking about guys, same old thing. For an odd reason, we were walking down Zach's street. He's the only one I know who lives anywhere _near_ here._

_"I'm going to break up with Jonas," Liz said suddenly. The rest of us stopped short and faced her._

_"Why? You guys are perfect together!" Bex cried._

_"No, we just like the same stuff."_

_"You're cute together," Macey pointed out._

_"So what?" Liz said roughly. No ones ever seen Liz like this. Because she doesn't act like this._

_"Lizzie. . ." I tried, but she shook her head._

_"I've thought this through. I'm done." She turned around and left. Icouldn't watch ehr go, she seemed really upset._

_"Anyone else want to get anything off their mind?" Bex said, stifling a laugh._

_"I like someone," Macey said casually._

_"Really? Ms. I-Don't-Have-Time-For-Boys has a crush? Who?" I asked. She shook her head._

_"I won't say who, but he lives down this street." Bex and I were about to threaten her to tell us (like she would do to us), but she was gone._

_Bex looked at me and read my mind. We ran up to the closest house and tried to look inside._

_Yes, we are going to check every house. Yes, we are crazy. Yes, we are going to get in trouble. But we are going to find this kid._

_That's what we thought until Zach came out of the window we were looking through._

_"Hey, Gallagher Girl," he smirked at me. I looked at Bex, who was already running back to the road._

_"Hi, Zach. . ." i said nervously._

_"Why, exactly, are you trying to look through _my_ window?"_

_"No reason. . ." Before I knew what was coming, he leaned into me and I leaned to him. We almost kissed when I woke up._

Liz dumping Jonas+

Macey liking SECRET boys+

Me kissing Zach (Zach kissing me if you really think about it. . .)=

A world gone mad!

My eyes opened slowly, and I could feel Zach squirming under me. I gently pushed off his arms to get off of him. When I kneeled by the couch, I noticed he looked kind of worried, scared even. He isn't a heavy sleeper like me, so I'll wait to see if he calms down.

He didn't seem to get any better, so I shook his arm slightly. He shot straight up and my eyes widened at how little it took.


	6. Zach 3

So my mind's been all over the place tonight. I'm trying to focus on the movie, but all I can think about is Josh. Cammie is with me at 2 AM, instead of him. She's peacefully sleeping on my chest.

I'm pretty comfortable myself. I can feel myself dozing off just as a building explodes from the T.V. screen.

There goes sleeping.

Cammie stirs a little, but continues to dream. The movie ends. I think about getting up and putting another one in, but then I'd have to move Cam. I doubt I'd be able to get her to sleep on me again, so I stay where I am and drift into unconsciousness.

_I had no idea where I was. It was like a forest, and I was lost. Lost in a forest-a cliché scary movie scene._

_I was walking through the trees. The farther I went, the more lost I became. The more turns I made, the more confused I got. _Where's Cammie? _I thought. Wasn't I with her?_

_It feels like I've been at this for hours-maybe I had. Suddenly, a light came through, and I could see an exit._

_It was surprising what was there. Cammie._

_I walked closer; she was watching my every move. It started to creep me out, even with her being my best friend._

"_Cammie?" I called._

"_Kill me."_

"_What?" What the Hell? Why? She's psycho!_

"_Kill. Me," she said slower._

"_You're crazy!" I screamed. "Why?"_

_Slowly, she walked to me. Her hair seemed darker here, and her eyes weren't the same. They were cold. She placed her hand on my cheek._

"_It's too much, Zach," she whispered._

"_What is?" She leaned in, so I did to. Right before our lips touched, everything stopped._

_The world went black._

My eyes opened, and I shot up from my position. Cammie was wide eyed next to me.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Are_ you_ okay?"

"I think so. . ."

"Alright." She looked at me doubtfully. "You should make breakfast before my mom does." I smirked. Her mom can't cook to save her life, while I excel at it (not that I'm proud of it, but Cam says it's cool).

She left the room to change when I realized there was a pool of sweat where I was laying. I shook my head. _What could that have meant?_

I walked in the kitchen and started making pancakes, trying to forget about it. It might not even have been Cammie. . . Just kidding, it was _so _Cammie.

"So I was thinking," Cammie started as she came in wearing denim shorts and a black t-shirt. "We should do something together." I turned in her direction and raised an eyebrow. "I feel like I see you every day, but never see you at all! And that, Zach, is not what best friends do!" Nice to know she realizes this _now._ I chuckled and put my attention to the pancakes.I flipped one a little higher than the others and caught it in the pan. "Show off!" Cammie laughed. "Let me try!" She came over and stole my spatula.

Hopefully, she can cook better than her mother. She carefully put the pancake on the spatula and gave it a little jerk up. It was small, but counted.

"Ha!" she said.

"Good job," I smirked. She smiled at me, set down the cooking utensil, and sat down at a bar stool. I finished up the pancakes and sat next to her. "What should we do today, _best friend_?" I asked.

"We should . . . I don't know." We laughed while we ate.

"Mall?" I suggested. Normally, I wouldn't _think_ about going to the mall with a girl, but it's Cammie. I know she won't try on ten outfits to only buy two. "Or we could go skating. Or we could just wander around Roseville."

"Let's wander!" she said so excitedly, I couldn't help but laugh. I changed clothes and we went out.


	7. Zach 4

**I'm going to try and update as much as possible. Ok guys? I'm going to see these stories through to the end. Ideas are always welcome; I'll always need help.**

"So buddy," I started, "what shall we do on this warm summer day?"

"Well, I was thinking we could just walk and talk. Or sit and talk. We could hang around the gazebo!" Cammie smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back. I need a girlfriend. _But all you want is Cammie, _that little voice in the back of my mind implied. I wish I could get rid of that. Last week, I tried telling it to shut up and it went all diva crazy! Talk about a drama queen. . .

"Ok, lets go."

The day went great, perfect even. We walked around, only going into the best stores. It was lunch time and Cammie's stomach growled loudly. She just laughde it off.

"I think its time for lunch," I said, smirking. Her faced got a little pink, but she continued taking me to our favorite cafe. This was actually the cafe that made us friends.

* * *

><p><em>"C'mon, Zach! I dare you!" Jonas taunted me. He's been my best friend for a long time, but he can get on my nerves. Like now. He's trying to convince me ask out the new girl.<em>_ I look across the room and see the new girl. She's only been in town for one day, she was at school yesturday. News spreads fast. I don't know her name, but she's from the Gallagher Academy, a school for snobby rich girls. We want to know how snotty she is, and Jonas's solution was... you know, see how this plays out. I'm not very popular. I'm in seventh grade and I'm starting to get zits._

_"Fine," I sighed. I stood up and started walking over. I took one last sip of my shake that would soon be in the Gallagher Girl's hair. She was sitting alone, might've been waiting for someone. As I was approaching her, someone pushed passed me and the drink fell out of my hand and into her lap. It was kind of funny, because this works just as well. She stood up adruptly, her chair slamming back._

_It took me a minute to register that she was most likely going to yell at me. "I'm sorry," I exploded. I ducked under the table, seemingly just to pick up the styrofoam cup, but actually I wanted to take some of the embarrassment out of this situation. If she's anything like Tina, I'm toast. I braced myself for the explosion that never came. I sat up on my knees and looked at her. I've never seen her, but all the guys that have said she was a babe. Looking at her right now, she's beautiful (even covered in chocolate). Her hair is curly and dirty blonde. Her sparkling blue eyes were widened, but lovley all the same. I'm pretty sure my mouth was gaped, much like hers but not for the same reason. Me, because I'm stunned by her beauty (as cliche as it sounds), and her, because I spilled a milkshake on her and she's about to tell me off._

_Then, the most unbeleivable thing happened. She looked down at her dripping skirt and tank top. Then at me. Her voice, which is quite angelic, said, "It's okay. Can you get me some napkins?" I blinked. No screams? No stamping feet? "Hello? Napkins?"_

_I shook my head. "Uh, yeah, sure." I walked to the utensil counter, which was coincidently right by my table with Jonas._

_"Dude! What happened?" he asked._

_Shrugging my shoulders, i said, "I spilt my drink. Just like you saw."_

_"And she didn't bitch on you?"_

_"No. She was... cool." I smiled. I grabbed some napkins. "I'll be back." Jonas nodded._

_Back over by the new girl, I could see a janiter came to mop up the chocolate beverage. "Here."_

_"Thank you," she said taking them. She started to wipe her skirt while I stared at her. After a few seconds, she realized it wasn't going to be that easy. New Girl looked up and was clearly suprised by my creeper stare (not that I'm a creeper). "Um... Hi?"_

_"Hey," I said nervously. I've never been the most confident. I licked my lips, because I do that when I'm freakishly nervous._

_She smiled. "You're Zach, right?"_

_"Yeah, actually, I am. How do you know my name?" It was kind of unbeleivable._

_Her sweet smile turned into a smirk. "That's for me to know and you to find out." She stuck out her hand. "I'm Cammie, the new girl."_

_"The new Gallagher Girl," I added._

_"So you heard about that?" Cammie cocked her head to the side. "Whatcha think?"_

_"I think your not as mean as Gallagher Girls are made out to be." She smiled._

_"That's a rumour only made, because Tina Walters was a student at Gallagher."_

_"Tina? How'd she get in?" I asked._

_"Who knows? But I know she got kicked out for extreme bitchiness." She laughed and I found myself laughing, too._

_"Hey," she turned to me. "Do you want to be my best friend?"_

_I looked back at Jonas. He was staring at us intently. He saw me looking and gave me a thumbs up. I looked back at Cammie and surprised myself. "Yeah. I do."_

_When I sat back with Jonas about ten minutes later, I was ignoring all his questions and statements watching her leave._

_I fell in love that day. And I_ still_ haven't gotten over it._

* * *

><p>That was the best day of my life.<p>

Cammie smiled as we walked in. "Brings back memories, doesn't it?"

"No kidding," I muttered.

"I don't know about you, but I want a chocolate milkshake."

I smirked. "Me too." I ordered and waited for them. When I came back, her phone rang. She looked at it and smiled.

"Hey, Josh," she said. She signaled me that she would be back in a second. Not saying I am jealous or anything, but I don't see what she sees in that tool. _You know you want her. _Nonetheless, they're dating, and I am stuck being the supportive best friend. Damn. After a few minutes, she came back. Her smile wasn't as bright as it was earlier. "So, I was thinkning... I never got you back"

I took a sip of my chocolate beverage. "For what?"

And suddenly, aforementioned chocolate beverage was in my lap. It seeped into my jeans. I looked at her incredulously. She shrugged. "For that."

I shook my head. "Wrong move, Morgan." Cammie took her drink and ran out the door.


	8. Cammie 4

Me and Zach started to walk side by side around Roseville. It was a small town, so we were pretty much going around in circle until we decided to do something.

"So buddy, what shall we do on this warm summer day?" he asked.

"Well, I was thinking we could just walk around, or sit and talk," I started to ramble slightly. "We could hang around the gazebo!" I swear I jumped up and down. Zach smiled at me.

"Let's go."

I have to say, I haven't had a day go this great in a while. Not even with Josh. I started dating him the beginning of sophomore year. I love him. I know what you're thinking, 'you're only 16, you don't know what love is.' But I'm serious. I have strong feelings for this boy.

For hours, we just stood at the gazebo, talking about shit nobody cares about. We also went into some of the coolest stores. After a while, my stomach decided to cut in. I laughed to cover my embarrassment. "I think its time for lunch," Zach smirked. I could feel heat on my face, but I kept going to the cafe.

The cafe that made my life flip.

* * *

><p><em>Time to be honest. There was kind of, sort of, a huge reason I left the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. Let's just say I wasn't popular. So I transfered to Roseville High to... reinvent myslef. I was done being the girl who got picked on. The nerd. The shy girl. The chameleon.<em>

_The first day of school didn't turn out like my mom had hoped. I made no friends and all my teachers hated me. My new self had an attitude. I sat at the table by the window in a cafe I passed and decided to try it out. I'm new and not exactly aquainted with the area. All I was doing was swirling chocolate mint ice cream around in a plastic cup, thinking about how to make friends. I haven't been good at making friends since Tina Walters made rumours about me so bad she got kicked. It's been geting worse and worse ever since._

_A chill was sent through my body as a kid's milkshake fell on top of me. I stood up, my chair banging behind me. My mouth was gaped from shock; my skirt was sticking to my legs. "I'm sorry!" The kid went under the table to get his cup. It took me a minute to get over my shock, and when I did, I looked down at the boy sitting on his knees. He had wavy dark hair and bright green eyes. That was something I'd never forget those eyes. Not being rude, but a few zits were popping up on his forehead. I recognized him as Zach Goode. Yesturday, he was at my neighbor Jonas' house and I heard them talking while I was walking home. Hos mouth was gaped, not sure why though._

_"It's okay," I said. "Can you get me some napkins?" He just sat there and stared. "Hullo? Napkins?" I asked gesturing to my wet clothes._

_He snapped out of it and stood. "Uh, yeah, sure." He left and I asked for a janiter. I saw Zach talking to Jonas and rolled my eyes. They probably planned this. I knew Jonas was a trouble maker from people talking in the halls. "Here," he said when he came back._

_"Thakn you." I started to wipe my skirt to make it less damp. It didn't work. I abandoned it to look up and see him staring at me. "Um... hi?" I've always been Cammie the Chameleon. Not the girl who gets noticed by guys like Tina._

_"Hey," he said. He licked his lips in that cute way guys do. I have to admit it, he's really cute. I smiled._

_"You're Zach, right?"_

_"Yeah, actually, I am. How do you know my name?" he asked._

_I smirked mischeiviously. "That's for me to know and you to find out." But he never does. "I'm Cammie, the new girl."_

_"The new Gallagher Girl," Zach added, shaking my hand._

_"So you heard about that?" I cocked my head the way Aunt Abby taught me to. "Whatcha think?"_

_"I think you're not as mean as Gallagher girls are made out to be."_

_I smiled and rolled my eyes. "That's a rumour, only made because Tina Walters was a student at Gallgher."_

_"Tina?" he exclaimed. "How did she even get in?"_

_"Who knows? I only know that she got kicked out for extreme bitchiness." We both laughed at the_ extremely _true statement._

_"Hey," I turned to Zach. This is part of my new character. I want to be free with myself, and I feel great when I'm with him. "Do you want to be my best friend?"_

_He looked back at Jonas, who gave him thumbs up, obviously not having heard our conversation. He stared back at me with his green eyes._

_"Yeah, I do."_

_After that, I got three more best friends and a few years later, I got a boyfriend. My life was flipped. And I loved it._

* * *

><p>"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" I asked smiling. "I don't know about you, but I want a chocolate milkshake."<p>

He smirked. "Me too." He went to get them and I sat at the same table I did six years ago. I waited somewhat patiently until he came back. Before I could take a sip, my phone rang. 'Josh' flashed on the screen and I smiled. He always called when he said he would.

"Hey Josh." I gave Zach a signal, saying I'd be rigth back. I got out of earshot before Josh started talking.

"Hey babe," he said. "What do you say to hanging out today?"

"Well... I'm kind of doing something... with someone..." I said, trying (and failing) to be as less ackward as possible.

Josh paused. His voice sounded a little forced. "What with who?"

"Chillin'... with Zach," I squeaked. Josh doesn't get along with Zach very well.

I heard him sigh, and I just knew his hand went numerous times through his hair. "You're spendind a lot of time with Zach, Cam."

I rolled my eyes even though he can't see me. "I used to hang out with Zach all the time, like..." I hesitated, "two years ago."

"Yeah. Look I'll talk to you later, Cam."

"Josh-" The line was disconnected. I groaned quietly and went over to Zach, making sure I looked as happy as I was earlier. "So, I was thinking..." A smirk found its way to my lips. "I never got you back."

"For what?" Zach asked.

And in one swift motion I knocked the his drink straight off the table. The styrofoam broke on top of his legs. I shrugged. "For that."

Zach glared at me. Hard. "Wrong move, Morgan." And with that, I took my drink and was out the door.

**Do y'all love me again?**


	9. Cammie 5

**Just a heads up, I REARRANGED THE CHAPTERS!**

* * *

><p>I heard the ding of the door as Zach ran after me. REVENGE IS SWEET! And, by experience, I must say it's sticky. I know for a fact that Zach is faster than me, but by no means, does that make me slow down. If anything, I speed up. I think I went <em>a little <em>overboard. But hey? This is something we'll never forget, and that's what I was going for. I risked a glance back, but didn't see him before I crashed into someone. I groaned and looked up into beautiful brown eyes. "Hey... Josh..." I looked to see Zach slowing down and he stood behind me, slightly out of breath.

"Hey, Cam... Zach," Josh said ackwardly. "What are you guys doing?"

"We were just going to... get Zach a new pair of pants at his house." Josh glanced at Zach and raised an eyebrow. "We were..." I trailed off, not knowing how to explain it without going through some huge back story.

"It's kind of an inside thing," Zach put in and I nodded. That so didn't help the jealous bf thing. We all just stood there, and I kind of wished that we did go into the story because I kind of know Josh was thinking. And I kind of know I wasn't going to like it.

"So I'll see you later." I looked at Josh. "We'll hang out some time this week, right?" He seriously looked like he was going to break up with me on the spot.

"Okay." He gave me a feather light kiss before walking passed us. I watched him go for a minute, wondering how I got into this situation. I'm not sure what's going on with us, but I don't like it. Don't blame Zach, it started to get like this a while back. Maybe that's why I started hanging out with Zach again-

"Cammie?" Zach snapped in front of my face.

I blinked a few times. "Sorry," I smiled. "I was just thinking." I looked him up and down. "Now, seriously, we need to get you some pants."

* * *

><p>It's been a long time since I've been to Zach's house while it actually seems like a <em>home<em> where people live. No one was home yesturady. Zach's parents work a lot and his brother is usually out with his friends or at soccer practice. I haven't seen his family in like a semester, anything could've changed.

Zach had to take a shower so I walked around his house. No one was there, believe it or not. I know Zach takes three hour showers and doesn'tcare is anyone's waiting on him. I got bored. After two minutes of listening to the shower running I heard the front door and knew Jace had to be home. I would descibe him but I haven't seen him in a year so youre going to have to wait until I get to the door (I'm on the other side of the house!).

"JAAACE!" I yell as I run down the stairs into his foyer. I almost trip on the last step as I take him in. This last year has certainly been good to him. I can see he grew his hair out, so it hangs almost over his eyes that gave green a whole new meaning. He's grown taller and a lot more muscle. You could see his muscles through his shirt. It didn't help that he was hot and sweaty from soccer practice. My point: Jace is really hot. And if my memory serves me right, he's polite, sweet, and funny.

"Pardon me, I don't quite remember you," Jace said giving a slightly ackward smile. Polite, check. His voice has also gotten deeper. H-O-T-T.

"It's me! Cammie," I said finally stepping off the stairs.

"Cammie? Morgan?" I nodded. "No way, you're way too pretty to be Morgan." He smiled. Sweet, check.

"Well, its me. And you don't know _how_ excited I am to see you!"

"Let me guess, Zach's in the shower and you're left to rot your brain watching T.V." Funny, check.

"YES! And since I haven't seen you in for-_ev_-ver, we have to catch up. I can't wait to know what you've been up to!" Jace and I have always been pretty close. I grabbed his hand and started upstairs and went to where I remembered his room to be. It hasn't changed much. There are more soccer trophies on the wall, but the jerseys are the same with the name 'Goode' and number '1'on the back. I pulled Jace over to his bed, and I sat crisscross on it. He laughed as he copied my motions. We sat in a comfortable silence for a minute or two, just enjoying the reunion. "You grew your hair out," I pointed out.

He flipped it and smiled. "Yeah, you're the one that told me I should."

"I did?"

"You're exact words were, 'Jace, you should grow your hair out, you'd look so sexy.' And as I'm sure you're an even better judge of sexy guys now than you were then, did it work?" He smirked my way and I felt my face heat up.

"Maybe." I looked away.

His index finger moved my face to face him. "That's okay, Cammie," he said, and I met his gaze. "Because I know you've gotten even more beautiful than I remember." I smiled.

"Can I tell you something?" I asked shyly.

"Anything."

"Promise you won't tell Zach?" I only continued after he nodded. "Okay, when i got a boyfriend, I started to spend all my time with him. Recently, things have gotten a little rocky, so I guess I wanted a break without completly breaking up with him." You might ask why I'm telling him all this. Ive always, _always_ been comfortable with Jace, even more than Zach. "Even though I've hung out with Zach for two days, I'm having to try really hard to keep this working. And saying this out loud, I'm not sure if its even worth it."

Jace nods. "Sounds a lot like what happened with this girl I dated last year."

"What did you do?"

"I tested her limits, made sure I knew how far she'd go for me."

"How far did she go?" I asked, secretly hoping not very far.

"If I were to put it in to feet, I'd say one and a half."

"Oh. So you think I should test Josh?"

"Josh?" His face filled with confusion. "Abrams?"

"Yeah, you know him?"

"Uh... yeah..." I was about to ask why he was being weird, but he said, "You know I got a new car for my sixteenth birthday."

"Shut up!" I screamed. "I can't even drive!"

Jace laughed. "My mom set me up for an early start program so I had my liscence before my birthday. My parents got me a car." Zach has his liscence but he got a beat up pick-up truck for his _17th_ birthday, I only know that because he drove it to school for a while until it broke down (its in the shop).

"Lets go somewhere!" I hopped out of my seat. "Lets just drive."

He gave me a minifrown. "What about Zach?"

I looked at his watch. "He'll still be in the shower for another hour and if we don't comeback, I have my phone." That was enough for him. He always was a rulebreaker. Jace said ibusted his eardrum when I screamed, but I couldn't help it. He has my dream car! It was a shiny blue camaro and looked like he tore it out of a magazine. After that episode, we drove off.

****IMPORTANT QUESTION****

**Jace is now a main character, so we're going to be seeing a lot of him. Like, _a lot _a lot. Do you guys think I should have his POV (sometimes) with Zach and Cammie's? Or just stick with Zach and Cammie's?**


	10. Jace 5

I heard a whistle. Everyone went to their knees. I could feel the grass pricking my skin, but I couldn't move. At all. Our soccer couch is really tough and this practice was pure torture. I could feel the sweat on my face as I looked at the glaring sun. Even though this was only a morning practice, it was almost unbearably hot for everything we did. Slowly, everyone got up to get their stuff and go home. I picked up my water bottle and waited for Ridge to pick himself out of the grass. I took a long, well deserved drink. When Ridge finally came over he looked pretty excited.

"Remember, that guy Josh I've been telling you about?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Josh Abrams? Yeah, what about him?" Ridge does not shut up about that guy, ever since he met him! He claims Josh let him meet his girlfriend, but he was probably spying on them. Nonetheless, I beleive him when he says she's hot.

"He told me he's going to hook up with Tina Walters at the diner!" I cast him a sideways look as we pack up our stuff.

"That his girlfriend?" I asked.

Ridge busted out laughing. "NOPE!" I smacked his head. "Ow, what was that for?"

"Dude, it's not funny to play with girls like that!" I snorted, "And I doubt Walters is better than his _girlfriend._"

"Come on, Jason. Last year, I had three girlfriends. It was fine."

"They took turns beating you up!" It was very funny, actually. That's what he got for dating 3 _friends_ who were from the wrestling team.

"Yeah well. It was worth it. Let's hope Josh's girl is weak, and has weak friends."

* * *

><p>The drive home was quiet. I was still sweaty from practice, and all I was looking forward to a cold shower and mind numbing T. V. When Igot home, I saw noone was there. My parents work all the time. Zach could be home, but I doubt it. He didn't even come home last night, which is weird because he doesn't date. I walked through the front door and heard "JAAACE!" echo through the foyer. I saw a girl bounding down the stairs. Only one person has ever called me Jace. I knew who this was, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't beleive it.<p>

She stopped on the second to last step. Long dirty blonde hair in bouncy curls, electrifying blue eyes, a perfect smile, and a figure that didn't belong to a small town girl. No way could that be the sixteen year old who had short hair and braces.

"Parden me, I don't quite remember you," I said, because it couldn't be her.

"Its me! Cammie," she said, stepping closer.

"Cammie? Morgan?" I asked. When she nodded, I smiled. "No way, you're way too pretty to be Morgan."

"Well its me. And you don't know _how_ excited I am to see you." I love how she emphasizes the weirdest word sometimes.

"Let me gues, Zach's in the shower and you're left to rot your brain watching T.V. She laughed. It's kind of funny, I actually met Cammie while Zach was in the shower. I doubt she remembers, but a I remember perfectly.

* * *

><p><em>Mom dropped me off from a friends house. I was in the sixth grade, and my brother was in seventh. My parents were almost always working, but they promised they'd be home for dinner. I walked to the front door and was pleasently surprised when I saw a girl sitting there. She looked up, her blue eyes clouded with confusion. She got over it quickly. Standing up, she flicked her<em>_ hair off her shoulder and stuck her hand out to me._

_"I'm Cammie," she said with a smile._

_I hesitated before shaking her hand. "Jason." I have to say she's really pretty. She steeped off the stairs and I could tell she was taller than me. "Can I ask why you're here?" I could feel myself trying to make a good impression. I don't know why, but I kind of liked her._

_"Zach brought me here and hopped in the shower. Does he always take this long?"_

_I laughed. "Yeah." And suddenly I was grateful he did. I'm always compared to my brother. We look alike, so that doesn't help. It was nice to meet someone who didn't first see me standing next to him._

_"So your name's_ Jason?"_ she asked. I nodded. "Then I'm going to call you Jace. Jason sounds too... formal." She smiled, and I think I did too. I was kind of in a daze. I went with anything she said. If she wanted to rob a bank, I would do it. We talked until Zach came out of the shower. His hair was damp when he walked in my room, where Cammie was laying on my bed and I was crisscross on the floor._

_"Zach! Your brother is adorable! And so polite!" Cammie said it like I was years younger, but I didn't care. I was fine with whatever she said about me._

_"Is he know?" Zach said, sending me a look. I just shrugged it off and changed the subject._

_We spent the rest of the time talking. After a while we had dinner with our parents. I could tell my family was sending me weird looks whenever Cammie was around, bacuse I always tried to be nicer with her. After a while, I decided it wouldbe good to be nice all the time. They almost sent me to the docter when I was nice without her._

* * *

><p>That was a good day for me.<p>

"YES! And since I haven't seen you in for-_ev_-er, we have to catch up. I can't wait to know you've been up to!" I smiled. It was a good thought to have Cammie miss me. She grabbed my hand, and I felt a spark. Nice to know i still like her. She took me to my room. I would've straightened it up if I'd known she'd be here. We can't all be neat freaks like Zach.

She sat crisscross on my bed. I laughed and did the same. We sat in a good silence for a while, until Cammie said, "You grew your hair out."

I flipped it. "Yeah, you're the one who told me i should."

"I did?"

"You're exact words were, 'Jace, you should grow your hair out, you'd look so sexy.'" I mocked the high pitched voice she had last year. "And as I'm sure you're an even better judge of sexy guys now than you were then," I smirked at her, "did it work?" I have to say I wanted the answer to be yes.

Her face turned pink and she turned away. I'm going to say yes. "Maybe," she squeaked.

I moved her face to meet my gaze. "That's okay, Cammie. Because I know you're more beautiful than I remember," I said, honestly. I suddenly realized I haven't lied since the seventh grade. This is what Cammie does to me.

She smiled. "Can I tell you something?"

"Anything," I said, letting her know she could trust me.

"Promise you won't tell Zach? I nodded. Cammie took a deep breath. "Okay, when I got a boyfriend, I started to spend all my time with him. Recently, things have gotten a little rocky, so I guess I wanted a break without completely breaking up with him. Even though I've only hung out with Zach for two days, I'm having to try really hard to keep this working. And saying this out loud, I'm not sure if it's even worth it."

I nodded in understanding. "Sounds a lot like what happened with a girl I dated last year." I remember Cynthia. I hate her now, but I really liked her before.

"What did you do?"

"I tested her limits, made sure I knew how far she'd go for me."

"How far did she go?"

"If I were to put ti into feet," I calculated it in my mind, "I'd say one and a half."

"Oh," she said. "So you think I should test Josh?"

"Josh? Abrams?"

"Yeah, you know him?" Ridge was right about the hot girlfriend part. Let's hope he was wrong about the cheating part. Somehow I manuevered through the conversation, and I'm not that sureon how we ended up in my car. All I know is that I was on my way to the diner.

**Do you guys want Cammie meeting Jason in her POV in her next chapter?**


	11. Zach 5

**I thought I mentioned this but it must have slipped my mind because I'vehad some questions about it: Cammie and Zach are 17 and Jace is 16(:**

I ran after Cammie, not bothering with the milkshake on the floor and my pants. I was getting kind of close when she (literally) ran into Josh. I slowed and stood behind her.

"Hey... Josh..." she said in a small voice.

"Hey, Cam... Zach. What are you guys doing?"

I was going to answer, but I thought better of it. Can't tell him I was about to kill his girlfriend.

"We were just going to get Zach some pants." Josh looked at me weirdly. Can't say I blame him. I _do_ have stuff all over my jeans.

"it's kind of an inside thing," I added. That was probably the wrong thing to say. Oh well.

It was quiet, and the air was a little tense.

"SO I'll see you later," Cammie told Josh. "We'll hang out later this week, okay?"

"Okay." Josh smiled and kissed Cammie lightly.

Someday it's going to be me doing that. She watched him go. I couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"Cammie?" She blinked before we went to my house. I needed pants and a shower.

After a minute or two, I heard Cammie yell "JAAACE!" And Iknew my baby bro was home. He hates it when I call him that, because he's only one year younger.

The week that followed meeting Cammie, she had me meet her mom. I waited a month before taking her to my house. I was afraid my brother would scare her off if I took her too soon. Boy, was I surprised when he was really nice to her. For a month or two, he was only nice with her around. Then, he started to be polite all the time. Whether is was because it was a habit since Cam was over all the time or he just liked her so much, I don't know, but I kind of liked it

It took me a month after taking Cammie to my house to figure out Jason liked her. I got so paranoid when I found out. I didn't want to lose my first really good friend to my _brother._ After a few days, I told myself it was fine. She probably didn't like either of us. After that my crush simmered down. Until we hit sophomore year and Cammie spent all her time with Josh. The tool. If Cammie was going to date someone that wasn't me, I'd rather it be my brother.


	12. Zach 6

**I decided I dont want to do Jace's POV, no matter how much we love him(:**

After my shower, I searched the house for my best friend and little brother. Surprise, surprise, Jason's car was gone. They always did this to me. At least Jason drives now. He used to walk with Cammie down to Wal-Mart, because that was the only place in walking distance. When I'd get there, I'd be nearly run over by a shopping cart driven by Cammie or Jason with the other in it (Jason was usually steering, weird since he was smaller).

I got comfy on the couch when Jason sent me a text. 'Get to the diner. Now. Have to get Josh away from Tina. More info later.' Isn't that a little suspicious?

Suspicious or not, I grabbed the keys to my truck to see if it'd work. I put the key in and turned. The engine roared to life and I silently thanked God. I pulled out of the driveway and got to the diner in five minutes. It was a boring ride considering the radio is half torn out in a jumble of wires and parts. I walked in.

"Hey, Zach!" I heard Jason call. Cammie, Tina and Josh turned to look at me.

"Hi?" It was weird seeing the four of them at a table together for multiple reasons. 1) Jace only knew Cammie 2) Josh was mad at Cammie 3) Josh would be mad at Cammie even more seeing her with Jace 4) Nobody likes Tina. Josh looked really pissed off.

"Want to sit with us?" The look in his eyes said I didn't have a choice. I nodded.

"I think we should move to a different table," Cammie suggested. I thought she would have been uncomfortable, but she looked fine.

"Good idea," Josh said, smiling awkwardly. They scooted out and went to find a table. Tina sat down first. Cammie sat be her, and Jace pushed me into the other chair by Tina. Jace sat by her and Josh grudgingly sat between the two of us.

"So who'd actually hungry?" Tina asked.

"I'm hungry, since _somebody_ spilt my milkshake," I said, looking at Cammie.

"I'm hungry, because _somebody _chased me out of the café before I could eat!" Cammie said, laughing at me.

"You spilt my milkshake on me!"

"Yeah? I don't remember getting mad at you four years ago!"

"Is anyone else lost?" Tina cut in. Jason raised his hand.

"I am!" he said proudly.

"You're always lost, Jace." Cammie rolled her eyes. He rolled his eyes right back.

"I don't get it either," Josh said.

"It's kind of…" Cammie looked at me.

"An inside thing," I answered.

"Again?" Josh asked, a tiny bit frustrated.

"It's the _same_ thing, sort of," she tried to make it sound better. Didn't work.

"I got to go."

"Call me later?" she asked.

"Sure." Then he was gone.

"He's not going to call me/her," Cammie and Tina said at the same time. Cammie narrowed her eyes.

"Tina, why don't you drive Cammie home," Jason said.

"Ok." They left and Jason told me he'd tell me more about Josh and Tina when we got home.


	13. Cammie 6

Jace was acting really weird. His grip on the steering wheel was really tight. His knuckles were turning white. I was getting a little scared. He hasn't said anything since we left the house. He drove us to a small diner.

"Still hungry?" he asked, throwing a smirk in my direction. I just nodded. We walked in, and I could see his eyes searchingthe resturant. He smirked. "Is that your boyfriend?" Jace asked, pointing at Josh.

"Yeah! Let's go sit with him!"He smirked with satisfaction, like he got the reaction he wanted. I rolled my eyes, because I wouldn't put it past him to be up to something. He's probably going to embarrass me.

"Hey, Josh," I said. I swear, he jumped ten feet in the air. "Scare you?"

"A little." Lie. His eyes were wide and he was panting.

"Anyway, can we sit with you?" He looked like he was debating within himself, but nodded. I slid in next to Josh and Jace went in front of us. Josh looked at Jace with narrowed eyes. "Oh, yeah! You guys don't know each other. Duh!" I laughed. "Josh, this is Jason. Jace, this is my boyfriend, Josh."

"How do you know Cammie, Jace?" Josh asked.

Jace smirked. "It's Jason. And my brother introduced us."

"He's Zach's little brother," I said. He narrowed his eyes, probably thinking _great, another Goode._

Josh looked around.

"Hey, look! There's Tina, she should sit with us, too!" Josh waved Tina over. I looked over at Jace. There was murder in his eyes, and his hands were curling into fists on the table. He quickly pulled them under when he saw me looking. I don't get Josh. I told him how much I hate Tina. Maybe he doesn't remember? If so, how could he not remember? He's my boyfriend!

"Uh, hey guys," Tina said, looking really confused. Jace looked down for a minute. I could see the glow from his phone as he typed a message.

"Tina why don't you sit with us," Josh said. She slid in next to Jace, still confused. I looked at Josh. Sweat was building up along his hairline. I can't think of anywhere worse to be. It was silent and awkward, and no one talked. T-E-R-R-I-B-L-E! Josh looked at his phone and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Hey, Zach!" Jace said randomly. I turned around and looky there, Zach.

"Hi?" he said, eyeing our strange group. His hair was still damp from his shower.

"Want to sit with us?" Jace asked. Zach nodded.

"I think we should move to a table," I said, because, honestly, as much as I love being squished between into a booth, I need room. I tried not to let the fact that Josh didn't like me hanging out with the Goode boys get to me. I mean, they're my friends, and he needs to get over that.

"Good idea," Josh said. We moved to a table with five chairs. Tina sat down first. I sat by her, Jace sat on my other side, then Josh, then Zach.

"So who's _actually _hungry?" Tina asked.

"I'm hungry, because _someone _spilt my milkshake," Zach said, giving me a pointed look.

I laughed as I said, "I'm hungry, because _someone _chased me out of the café before I could actually eat!"

"You spilt my milkshake on me!"

"Yeah? I don't remember getting mad at _you_ four years ago!"

"Is anyone else lost?" Tina interrupted.

"I am!" Jace said boldly.

"You're always lost, Jace," I said rolling my eyes. He rolled his eyes, and I smiled at him.

"I don't get it either," my boyfriend said.

I stuttered with an explanation until Zach saved me. "It's an inside thing."

Josh started to get frustrated. I tried to explain, but it didn't help at all. He really doesn't like Zach or Jace.

"I got to go," he said standing.

"Call me later?" I said hopefully.

"Sure."

"He isn't going to call me," I said at the same time as Tina.

I narrowed my eyes. Jace suggested Tina drive me home, which made me mad. He said it giving me a look, so I knew better than to protest. We left; I was a little pissed, a little confused, and a lot hungry. Seriously. My last thought was that I still never got to eat.


End file.
